


Mine Ogre

by luminescentGhosts



Series: Ogre-Whelming Love [1]
Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: M/M, References to Hitler, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminescentGhosts/pseuds/luminescentGhosts
Summary: Shrek meets his hero, Hitler, for the first time. He's admired Hitler for many years as Hitler has concurred Europe. As Shrek speaks with Hitler is Hitler's office, something unexpected happens.





	Mine Ogre

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spice meme ahead!

Shrek walks into Hitler's personal office and is engulfed with honor and pride. He's finally work hard enough to meet his beloved leader. Shrek salutes his führer with great fulfillment.

"Mine Führer!" Shrek announces. Hitler gesters for Shrek to relax and take a seat in front of his grand, mahogany desk. Hitler sits in front of Shrek on the edge of his desk and smiles at Shrek.

"You must have worked hard to get here, Shrek." Hitler says, leaning forward. Shrek cant believe his führer already knows his name. But then he remembers, Hitler was the one who invited him here in the first place. This involks some queries inside Shrek.

"Why did ya invite me here, Mine Führer?" Shrek's query puts a surprised look on Hitler's face. "I am incredibly honored, Mine Führer, believe me. I am just surprised is all." Hitler smiles again and nobs. Hitler adorable smile puts a fluttering feeling inside of Shrek.

"Let me show you something, Shrek." Hitler waves Shrek over to behind his desk and Shrek is shocked my what he sees. On the desk Shrek is shown a conglomerate of photographs of him! All the fan mail Shrek had mailed to Hitler for years is scattered on the desk. Even one of his first letters to Hitler is in a frame, for Hitler admites this letter everyday. Hitler concurred Europe for Shrek. Shrek doesn't know what to think.

However, before Shrek can even begin to think of what to say, Hitler forcefully bends Shrek over the desk and leans over him.

While Shrek was gazing at the desk, Hitler must have removed his and Shrek's pants and undergarments. Shrek pleads for Hitler to stop but Hitler ignores him, spitting on his erect cock and entering Shrek. Shrek shreaks and Hitler covers Shrek's mouth.

"Shhhhh" Hitler whispers in Shrek's trumpet like ear. As Hitler vigerously fucks Shrek, a tear runs down Shrek's cheak and he bited his lip to keep from screaming. He must not disapoint his führer. Hitler breathes heavy onto Shrek's back as he bounds his joicy ogre ass. Shrek can feel Hitler kissing Shrek's back and shoulders, his German mustache tickling along. 

Shrek starts to moan and arch his back. Shrek pushes his add against Hitler's force and let's out a mighty ogre moan. Hitler gives a final thrust and empties his load into Shrek. Shrek claws the desk, crincling letters, as Hitler pulls out of Shrek.

"Zis iz mine swamp now." Hitler whispers to Shrek, biting his neck.


End file.
